


A Flower For Safekeeping

by SilentRose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Salem (RWBY), Autistic Ruby Rose (RWBY), F/F, Gender Fluid Blake Belladonna, Intersex Blake Belladonna, Magic Surgery, Mentioned SRS, No Deadname Usage, Nonbinary Blake Belladonna, Other, Pregnancy, Trans Female Ruby Rose (RWBY), Trans Ruby Rose (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRose/pseuds/SilentRose
Summary: Read the tags; Don't like, don't read, etc etc. Go follow RoseBelladonna on tumblr, for giving me this fantastic idea. https://rosebelladonna.tumblr.com/Ruby's autism stems from my dealing with my own; not everyone is gonna be the same and they're gonna have different triggers for squick-y stuff, so please think before you comment.Requests and Commissions can be sent to: sapphicusagi@gmail.com    Make em as detailed or as vague as you like!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The RWBY Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+RWBY+Community).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a simple edit for detail, no worries! 8/31/2020  
> also, realized I'd been spelling Glynda's name wrong lol.

Ruby Rose wasn't like a lot of the other kids her age. She liked to sit and read, do things on her own, she was always quiet. When she did speak, it was an endless fountain of positivity. Those were considered "Normal" Quirks of hers. Where others started to view her as 'weird' and 'different' was in things like how she couldn't stand certain textures, how she would easily break down crying from noise, how she never really looked anyone in the eye. Something the other kids never realized is that she _could_ look others in the eye, but it always caused her such anxiety and rumbling in her that she never really had the courage to do it.

Another thing the other children didn't know is that she was born into the wrong body. She knows she's lucky for not only realizing it early on but for having such accepting parents who didn't bat an eye and made the changes quickly. There are no remaining legal traces of the small boy who was born to Summer and Qrow Rose. She wanted to be just like her Mama and Papa when she grew up, she wanted to be a Huntress! From an early age, she found herself interested in weapons and baking and engineering and fairy tales. By the time she was six, she'd already taken apart and put back together Papa's weapon, and by the age of ten, she was already fixing issues with their car. Summer and Qrow made sure she knew how to defend herself, in case something were to happen, but when she was bullied in school, she never fought back.

It didn't matter how many times they hit her, or pushed her over, or pulled her hair, she would never fight back against people. It got to a point where her Mama and Papa sat down with her and the principle of her Primary School to ask why she never fought back.

 **"Because,"** Ruby said, wiping the tears from her eyes. **"Mama said Huntresses d-don't hurt people. I don't want anyone else to be in pain, Mama."** Summer couldn't help but hug her little girl, telling her how proud of her she was.

By the time she was fourteen, she'd already created her weapon, Crescent Rose, in homage to both her Mama and Papa's weapons, the two people in the world who believed in her most. She can't leave out her big sister, Yang, though. They're not 'technically' sisters, cause her Mom is Papa's sister, but they were raised as sisters, and so that's what they are! Yang always had her back, always was helping her whenever she could, doing whatever it took to make sure she was safe. When she was bullied in school, it was Yang who always came to her rescue. She really was her superhero. She even bought her her first set of noise-canceling headphones with her first paycheck from her summer job down at the local pub. Ruby made sure not to go anywhere without them because you can never tell when something is gonna be loud enough to set her off.

Our story picks up on a cool autumn night, a week before Huntress Academies across the world start-up for the semester. Ruby was walking along the streets when she saw a dust shop, deciding to stop in, her headphones over her ears as she spotted her favorite weapons magazine on a rack: Vale's 'Weapons Weekly'. And it was this week's edition too! All the shop-owners by now were aware of Ruby and some of her special needs, so the shopkeeper just gave her a little wave and a smile, which she returned energetically before turning back to the magazine, opening it up and checking the latest weapon parts to see if she could upgrade her Baby. She was really proud of Yang for getting into Beacon. Ruby couldn't even apply until the year after next, being as she was only fifteen, but she wanted to go to the same school her entire family had gone to and met at.

She must've really been absorbed in the magazine because the next thing she knows, she gets a tap on her shoulder, making her turn around to see a guy in sunglasses standing over her, mouthing something. She blinked when she realized _why_ she couldn't hear him, before slipping her headphones off.

 **"Put your hands up!"** The thug said, exasperated.

 **"Are you...robbing me?"** Ruby asked, tilting her head.

 **"YES!"** The man said, throwing his arms in the air, Katana in one hand. The next thing the man realized, he was flying through the glass bay window of the store, having been sent soaring back into the street by the girl he tried to rob. Suddenly, Ruby realized there were close to ten of the men in suits and sunglasses, all wielding weapons at her. She slid on her headphones again as she cocked Crescent Rose, firing it as she jumped into the fray.

\------

 **"Do you have _any_ idea how much trouble you're in young lady?!" **The blonde woman yelled at her as she was sitting in an interrogation room at the local police station, making Ruby cover her ears as they had taken her noise-canceling headphones from her. **"You could have been hurt, or even killed!"** She said, exasperated. Finally, the yelling stopped as a silver-haired man came over, putting his hand on her shoulder, catching her attention.

 **"Glynda, calm down, won't you? It's obvious you're being too harsh on the girl, she stopped a robbery."** The man said.

 **"Ozpin, you're being too _soft_ on her! Things could've gone really terribly!" **Glynda responded.

 **"And yet it didn't. We should reward the brave, not punish them. Now, go on, I'll deal with this. Go get yourself something to drink and cool down."** Ozpin said, ushering her gently but firmly out of the door. Sighing, he turns around and sits at the other side of the table from Ruby, sipping from a mug of coffee she hadn't seen him grab. He makes a gesture for her to uncover her ears, and as she does, he smiles at her kindly, pulling out an envelope from nowhere, opening it.

 **"Ruby Rose; fifteen years old and already an accomplished fighter and a genius with engineering. Autism and ADHD, along with some Dysphoria. Daughter to Summer and Qrow Rose, little sister to Yang Xiao Long. Simply put, easily the brightest mind the world's seen this generation. That's why I'd like to offer you entrance into my school, Beacon Academy."** He said calmly. Ruby's eyes went the size of saucers.

 **"Wait, I thought the minimum age to get into Beacon was seventeen!?"** She said, her mind still piecing everything together that he said.

 **"Normally, yes, but with your parent's approval, you could enroll and start the semester with your sister,"** Ozpin noted, a small smile on his face.

 **"I...I'd love to but um...wouldn't it be bad if I didn't stay with kids my own age...? Mama said that's why she didn't let me skip a few grades, cause she wanted me to be able to learn how to socialize, but that's kinda gone....nowhere."** Ruby replied, bumping the insides of her wrists together in her anxious tick.

 **"While normally I'd agree with that, I think with everything you've got going on, it would be a disservice to not allow you to be academically challenged. I can make the offer more...appealing if you need."** Ozpin told her, peering at her over his small glasses.

 **"How so?"** She asked, tilting her head.

 **"Your file makes us aware of...certain aspects of you, including your desire to..."Fit in" as it were, miss Rose. Being the Headmaster of Beacon has netted me some unique...advantages. You see... there's an experimental surgery for those who seek unity between their mind and body. If you so desire, I can get you scheduled for that and have you healed up before the semester starts."** He said, measuring her response. She was immediately happy but worried.

 **"What's the catch...?"** She asked.

 **"You really are bright, miss Rose. Stipulation one would be that you take medicine. It's a monthly dose, seeing as Hunters and Huntresses could be on a mission for weeks at a time. Stipulation two is that you document how you feel daily, any changes in behavior or mood, certain functioning of your body, etcetera. The third stipulation is an optional one. If you are so inclined to a desire to start a family and have children, you go to a very specific doctor and you document that as well."** He said with a smile on his face. Tears started to flow down Ruby's cheeks before she realized what was happening. After wiping the tears away with a kindly offered tissue from the Headmaster, Ruby smiled brightly.

**"I'll do it!"**

\------

Needless to say, it took some convincing to get Summer and Qrow to agree to her having surgery so close to the start of school. It took Ozpin taking direct responsibility for her health in order to convince Qrow about it, while Summer came to terms with it a bit sooner. The surgery took a full eighteen hours to complete and she was made to rest up until the night before they shipped out. She'd had her injection immediately after the surgery when she was still off her ass from the pain meds, so she wouldn't have to worry about that for a good while.

It was the morning of, and after she finished her journal entry for the morning, they headed out, both girls excited to start the adventure of their lives.

\------

Ruby was pretty proud of herself; not off the ship and already making a friend! After Yang was dragged off by her friends, and she and her new friend Jaune went to go their separate ways, Ruby found herself wandering around alone, getting used to how her body felt and listening to music to quiet her anxiety. She must've really been zoning off, because one moment she was walking and the next, she was tripping over someone's luggage, causing her headphones to go flying off. When she stood up, she was met with the iciest glare she'd ever received.

 **"Sorry! I didn't see you there, you kinda came outta nowhere!"** Ruby said, eyes instantly dropping to the girl's shoes, her anxiety already spiking.

 **"You need to watch where you're going! Don't you know who I am? I am the successor to the Schnee Dust Company!"** The white-haired girl yelled at her, causing her to cover her ears, whimpering.

 **"Geez, you've gotta be the biggest dolt in Remnant!"** The girl said, continuing her rant. No longer able to ignore her fight-or-flight instincts, turning sharply, she went to sprint off. What she failed to notice was the huge Dust pile at her feet from the knocked over luggage, so when she turned to run, the metal on her boots scraped the ground, igniting it and sending both girls up in an explosion. 

When the Dust cleared, Ruby was on her back and the girl was buried in her luggage. Blinking away her dizziness, she saw the angry face of the girl who was yelling at her staring at her from above. **"My name is Weiss Schnee, so don't you forget the name of the person who's gonna kick your ass in class!"** She said haughtily. Before Ruby could respond (run), another voice chimed in.

 **"Oh, don't worry, the dirty Schnee name is known around the world as prejudiced, arrogant assholes. Looks like you prove the point."** Leaning her head back to see who was talking, Ruby's heart skipped a beat. There, upside-down, stood the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen. The girl- no, _woman_ \- had long, beautiful black hair, a cute kitty-eared bow, the most amazing amber eyes, and a figure to _die_ for. She could feel her face flushing red as she scrambled to get up and make herself look presentable, still covered in ash. The tall woman marched over in heels - _heels_ \- as she got in Weiss's face.

 **"That's rich, coming from a _thieving Faunus_." **The heiress said, lifting her chin to look down on the woman, even though she was shorter than her, wearing her own heels.

 **"Says the girl with literal FAUNUS SLAVES WORKING FOR YOUR FAMILY! Tell me, do you have a Faunus butler, or do you not even allow Faunus into your bloody MANSION?"** The woman screamed at her. They were literal seconds from tearing each other apart, piece by piece until they heard crying. It seemed to shock them out of their near-deathmatch, to look over to see Ruby curled in a ball, covered in her cloak, crying. Weiss scoffed, while the Faunus woman immediately went to comfort the smaller girl.

\------

The first thing since curling up that Ruby registered was the sensation of arms curling around her, a soft humming accompanying the rocking. It took a while, but she eventually managed to calm down, finally letting her cloak slide down her shoulders and off her head, and she gasped at what she saw; the beautiful woman from before, holding her, along with tear tracks down her own face.

 **"U-Uhm, sorry!"** Ruby managed to squeak out.

 **"Don't apologize. I'm sorry, it must be weird to be held and comforted by a stranger. I just... recognized overstimm and I couldn't avoid helping, seeing as I was probably the cause. I'm Blake Belladonna."** Blake said, looking away in embarrassment and shame. Ruby shook her head quickly.

 **"N-no! It's okei! I'm Ruby Rose! Um...thank you for saving me from...the snowy demon."** Ruby stuttered out, blushing. Blake stood up, offering Ruby her hand, pulling her up when she takes it. She must've overestimated the strength it took to pull her up, Ruby thought because now she was pressed tightly against Blake's body. Blake grabbed her chin gently, tilting it up to make her look her in the eyes.

 **"Anything to help a cute girl in distress~"** Blake responded with a purr, her deep voice making shivers run up Ruby's spine. She couldn't help it, she was completely under Blake's spell, gravity pulling them in until their noses were touching. A loud crash caused them to break apart, to be met with the fireball that is Yang.

 **"Rubes! You okei, I heard you crying?!"** She asked sternly, worried. Ruby nodded, smiling gently as her big sister wrapped her in a warm hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It ain't done yet you thirsty motherfuckers!

After assuring Yang that things were really okei, Ruby looked around and breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't see that super mean girl. Her relief was short-lived when she saw the mischievous look on her sister's face.

 **"So, how do you know my 'lil sister, hot stuff?"** Yang asked, unabashedly flirting with Blake. The dark-haired girl simply raised an eyebrow.

 **"We just met, I was helping her out with something. And before you ask, no, I'm not interested."** Blake said cooly. Ruby, misinterpreting what she said, felt her heart sink.

 **"Ah, okei, batting for the opposite team I see,"** Yang said, a smile on her face, which quickly turned to confusion when Blake shook her head.

 **"Nope, you're just not my type,"** Blake says, a smirk sliding onto her face at the reaction she got for that. Yang looked offended. Ruby's heart started beating once again, hope in her heart for her crush to return her feelings.

 **"Bullshit!"** Yang laughs. **"I'm EVERYONE'S type, sweetcheeks. What's there not to like about all this?"** She asks, gesturing to her body.

 **"Well, for one, you're loud,"** Blake responds, pointing to her kitty ears. **"Two, you don't look like the type to want to sit down and read, cuddling in front of a fire."** She said, entirely serious. This made Yang's eyebrow perk up in curiosity.

 **"Oh? Well then, please, what _is_ your type?" **She asked, having a bit of hope for her baby sister.

 **"Quiet, calm, happy, likes reading and cuddling, shy,"** Blake responds, curious as to where the blonde is going.

 **"Well then do I know the girl for you!"** Yang said, starting to turn to where Ruby is before said girl jumps up and clamps her hand over Yang's mouth, giving her a look she's _never_ seen Ruby give _anyone_. A full-on Death Glare. They stood like that for a good fifteen seconds before Ruby realized she probably outed herself right there, before sprinting off in a whirlwind of roses, her face bright red. Blake catches one in her hand, smiling softly.

 **" 'Rose', huh? A little on the nose, don'tcha think?"** Blake asked no one in particular. Her reverie gets interrupted by Yang's boisterous laughter.

 **"Yeah, you should see her when Mum makes her special cookies. We have to open the windows and doors because she gets so excited she fills the entire house with rose petals."** Yang says, smiling, shaking her head playfully.

 **"Y'know...I'm surprised. Most siblings aren't all that fine with someone being gay."** Blake said, looking at her companion as they slowly follow the trail of roses to find Ruby.

 **"What makes you think she's gay?"** Yang asked, trying to see how she pieced it together.

 **"Exhibit A,"** Blake says. **"Her outfit. Straight girls don't dress like that. Also, there's her reaction when she first saw me. Not only the fact that you were clearly trying to play wing woman for her. Also, her reaction just a second ago."** Blake listed off, smiling a bit. Yang could only playfully sigh.

 **"I'm gonna say this now. Whatever you intend to be to her, she's my little sister. If you hurt her in any way, I'll break every single bone in your body until you can't move, and then I'll laugh. A lot. Hard."** Yang said, deathly serious. Blake nodded.

 **"Fair. Name's Blake, by the way."** The taller girl responded.

 **"Yang Xiao-Long."** She said, playfully shaking Blake's hand.

 **"Wait..."** Blake said, putting the pieces together. **"If you're sisters, why do you have different last names?"** She asked.

 **"Yeah, I knew that question was comin, always does. See, we're technically cousins, but we were raised together from the very beginning. I was the third person to hold Ruby when she was born. So yeah, we're sisters. See, Ruby got here on a special recommendation by Headmaster Ozpin himself, she's too young to be here normally. She's super smart, but there are some issues she has that she's still learning to cope with. She really is...the most innocent soul around."** Yang says, trailing off, a deep fondness in her eyes. Blake takes a moment to think before she speaks.

 **"I wouldn't know how having a sister feels like, seeing as I'm an only kid. But I will say that that sounds...really nice. I grew up having to fight just to be seen as equal to humans. The Schnee Dust Company was the main group we had to fight against, the biggest group calling for segregation and racist laws. So yeah, I wasn't happy to see yet another Schnee bullying yet another person. I'm glad I could help Ruby, from how she looked, she wouldn't have been able to fight back against that bitch."** Blake said, growling deep in her throat at the mention of Weiss and the rest of the Schnees. Yang simply nodded.

 **"I get how that'd be shitty. And I really am sorry you had to go through that. I can't personally imagine having to fight just to be able to live 'normally'."** She said. Their conversation trailed off as they came to a gymnasium, where quite a few people had already decided to bunk down for the night. Deciding it was probably time for them to do the same, they followed the roses to where Ruby was, already in her pajamas and on top of what looked like a tall stack of mats. After setting their stuff down and getting changed in the restrooms, they came back, leaping up to the top, landing next to Ruby, who squawked at being jostled before removing her sleep mask.

What she saw made her eyes bulge out of her head and her jaw drop. Right in front of her, getting ready for bed, was Blake, but what she was wearing could only be called absolutely _erotic_. Her yukata was extremely short, and _seethrough_ in some places, making Ruby's face boil bright red. When Blake caught her eye, she gave her a smirk, shifting her leg to be bent, making her yukata slide down to her hip, ever-so-barely covering her modesty, which made Ruby blush from the tips of her toes to the ends of her hair. She was snapped out of her trance when Yang plopped beside her, with a 'night', before she slipped into a deep sleep.

\------

It was three A.M. and Ruby was _still_ struggling to sleep. She'd managed to get maybe an hour of sleep before her dreams turned...hot. Her dreams of, specifically, the girl only two sleeping bags over, who'd only stopped reading three hours ago. She could still feel the excitement in her core, trying hard to not shift around too much, lest she stoke the fire. It took her another fitful hour before she was able to slip into sleep, all the while dreaming of a pair of golden amber eyes...

\------

When they were woken up by an announcement, the first thing she thought of was her desire to change, her panties having been soaked due to her...mature dreams. She fought her tiredness in order to get out of bed, wrapping her cloak around her in an effort to hide her excitement. After getting changed, the three girls went to the cliffs as they were instructed to, where they listened to the speech Headmaster Ozpin gave. Ruby smiled brightly when she saw that he gave her a little nod of acknowledgment and a small smile. Suddenly, students were being flung into the air over the Emerald Forest. Her time came shortly after Blake's, in which she twisted and turned and used Crescent Rose to swing her way down to the ground. She immediately set off into a sprint, smiling widely at the memory of what Headmaster Ozpin said.

_**"The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years. Good Luck."** _

Even remembering it made her giddy. She was really hoping she could get her sister as her partner, she already knew they worked well together. Maybe, if she were realllly lucky, she'd get someone like Jaune, or Blake. Jaune was a silly guy, but he was kind and really determined. And Blake....well, she was _Blake_. The _only_ person she didn't want as her partner was the mean Weiss girl. Ruby suddenly skid to a halt at the sound of fighting. Instantly locating the sound, she sped off in the direction of the battle. When she landed on a branch, she couldn't see who was fighting, but they were fighting a horde of Beowulfs. Leaning forward until she fell off the branch, she spun about and decapitated one of the Beowulfs who was attacking...

 _Blake._ Oh no, now she had to deal with her crush, not only during _this_ battle but during actual missions, too! As afraid as she was, she was also really excited. She'd already had plenty of dreams about those amber eyes, and now she'd be seeing them for the next three years...Well, she'd yet to actually make _eye contact_ , but she knew no one else was gonna come along. Dancing around one another, they proceeded to dispatch the remaining Grimm. Right as they finished, she turned to see Blake, who was already pulling her against her body, tilting her chin up to lock eyes with her. Once again, those amber eyes held her captive. She hadn't even had time to put away Crescent Rose. When their lips were maybe an inch away from one another, someone (rather rudely, Ruby thought) cleared their throat, making Ruby jump, causing a shot to go off at the person.

 **"Oh, so _that's_ how you wanna play it, huh?" **A chillingly familiar voice said, tone hard. Blake pulled back just in time to narrowly avoid an icicle to the face. With a deep growl, Blake shot off to face off with Weiss. Ruby sat in disbelief for a total of maybe fifteen seconds of their fighting, before she shot forward, getting between the two of them, fending off their attacks at one another, flipping around and avoiding not only being hit but also stopping them from hitting one another. Ruby stuck the blade of Crescent Rose into the ground, lifting herself up and swinging both feet to kick Weiss in the face to knock her away, while using the momentum from that attack to sweep Blake's legs out from underneath her, planting her solidly on her back. Panting, Ruby laid back on the shaft of Crescent Rose.

 **"Wow, you both were really goin' hard, huh? Alright you two, no more fighting! We're here to get Relics. Save the fighting for some other time, yeah?"** Ruby asked, still out of breath. Both girls sat up, looking utterly shocked.

 **"You really did get in here early, huh?"** Blake said, rubbing her back. Weiss tried to rub the bootprints off her face, to little success.

 **"If they let a dolt like that get in here early, then I'm shocked that quack of a Headmaster didn't let Father buy me an earlier place."** The Heiress said, her nose already to the sky.

 **"Would you stop calling me that? I'm not dumb, I started making my Baby here when I was eight. It only took me 'till I was fourteen to build it cause Papa wouldn't let me use the forge so young."** Ruby said, pouting. Blake looked at her like she was crazy.

 **"Wait, how long did it take you to get the planning and physics done?"** She asked, curious.

 **"Uhh, like...Less than a month? It was all pretty easy, what took the longest was actually getting the Blueprint paper cause it's kinda a rare thing in Patch."** Ruby said, finger to her chin in thought.

 **"Oh yeah right, like that's something someone could do so young. If that's the case, show us your papers."** Weiss said, smirking, sure she had won the argument, only for her face to drop when Ruby started searching around in her pockets.

 **"Got it!"** She said, pulling out an aged piece of paper, before showing the other two girls. Much to Weiss' disbelief, it was authentic, even had a registrar's signature at the bottom, underneath both the date for the conception of the weapon and physical invention.

 **"Holy hell, I didn't know it was possible for someone to make a weapon so early!"** Blake exclaimed, hugging Ruby in joy, giggling. Ruby could only duck her head and blush brightly.

\------

 **"Now,"** Ozpin said. **"When we call your names, come stand up here on the podium. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. You are Team RWBY, led by miss Ruby Rose. May Oum keep you safe."** He finished, smiling at the applause they recieved.

**"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkryie, Pyrrha..."**

\------

When they got to their assigned room, they opened the door and smiled, surprised at how luxurious it was. When they got everything settled and put away, Yang decided she couldn't prevent herself from messing with the Schnee girl any longer.

 **"So, Weissey, looks like my little sister kicked your ass. What'd you do to piss her off this time, huh?"** Yang said, elbowing Weiss playfully, only to get a scoff in return.

 **"First, don't call me that. Second, I seem to remember her also taking the legs out from a certain cat, and third, she simply caught me off-guard is all."** Weiss said. This earned a laugh from Blake.

 **"Yeah, she did. She didn't catch you off-guard, she stopped us both from fighting. She fended the both of us off while not taking any hits herself, which I have to say is really impressive."** Blake said, smirking at the blushing Rose.

 **"I just didn't want you two to fight anymore! We should all just be friends!"** Ruby said. Blake stepped closer, making Ruby stare into her eyes again, before leaning down to whisper in her ear.

 **"Oh? Do you want us _all_ to _just_ be friends, Ruby?" **She said, her voice husky, chuckling when Ruby only responded with a squeak, before hiding in her bed.

 **"Hei, hei, warning, sister in the room. If you're gonna flirt with my lil sis, do it somewhere else, okei?"** Yang said, groaning dramatically, covering her eyes.

 **"Aw, but that takes away all the fun of seeing your reaction,"** Blake responded, grinning evilly. Weiss simply sighed, shaking her head and plopping in her bed. It was gonna be a long three years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Weiss gets her redemption, but for now I'm taking Blake and Weiss's discourse and turning it up to eleven.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to see how our favorite girls are settling in to life at Beacon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Cardin being a bigoted prick

It was officially the end of Team RWBY's first week at Beacon Academy, and other than a few panic attacks and overstimm moments, Ruby hadn't lost her smile yet. Weiss was making a concerted effort towards being less hostile to her team. Blake was flirting with Ruby endlessly, and Yang was still cringing every time Blake turned the flirting up to eleven when she came into the room. They'd gotten into a rhythm, found their own spaces for everything, gotten their bunk beds set up. Much to Yang's dismay, Ruby had managed to convince her and Weiss that partners should bunk on the same side.

Their familiar rhythm came to a screeching halt when Blake found a letter slid underneath their door one day when she'd come back from a run. After taking a shower and getting dressed, she was about to open the letter as Ruby walked into the room.

 **"Heya Blake! Whatcha got there?"** She asked, her usual bubbly expression on her face. Blake shrugged in response.

 **"I dunno, I was just gonna find out,"** Blake replied, opening the letter, reading it, her eyes scrunched in confusion. Ruby read it over her shoulder, curious as ever before she felt the pit of her stomach drop out.

_**"Dear Blake,**_

_**I have something important to tell you, would you please meet me behind the arena today at seven P.M.?** _

_**\- C"** _

Ruby had so many emotions flash through her at once, from hurt to anger to sadness and finally jealousy. She huffed, turning away.

 **"It's probably just a prank, you shouldn't waste your time."** She said, unable to fully hide the bitterness in her tone. Blake quirked an eyebrow at her before her eyes widened in recognition.

 **"Ruby Rose, are you _jealous_?" **Blake asked, trying to hide a smile. Ruby blushed, stuttering.

 **"W-what? Jealous of what! Just because someone can get your attention by giving you a stupid letter..."** Ruby grumped, pouting. Blake was about to tell her to not worry, but then she got a brilliant idea.

 **"Y'know, I should get moving if I want to meet this person on time. And if it makes you feel better, you can come with me."** Blake said, smiling a secretive little smile. Ruby immediately jumped on board, happy to have her partner's approval to come.

After taking stock of themselves, they made their way down to the back of the arena, a little shocked at who they found standing there, roses in hand.

 **"Cardin, right?"** Blake said to the ginger boy standing there nervously.

 **"Ah, yes!"** He said, smiling and blushing a little.

 **"So, what did you want to tell me?"** Blake asked, already knowing what he was gonna say.

 **"I...I like you! Please go out with me!"** He said, holding out the roses. Ruby was sweating rose petals at this point, petals fluttering and stacking up at her feet. Blake sighed and shook her head.

 **"I'm sorry, Cardin, I can't. I'm not interested in men."** Blake said, gently. Something seemed to change in the timid boy's demeanor, his eyes hardening.

 **"Who would've thought the pussycat was a dyke!"** He yelled, his eyes getting steadily more and more crazed. Blake was pissed, so she decided to snap his little heart in two.

 **"I didn't say I was finished, _little boy_. I'm not interested in boys, and I've got a girlfriend." **Blake said, getting shocked reactions from both Ruby and Cardin.

 **"You do?!"** They both shouted out in surprise and shock. Blake smirked.

 **"Yep."** Before she pulled Ruby against her, grabbed her chin and kissed her roughly, much to the embarrassment and surprise to Ruby. Her brain seemed to skip a beat or two before she started kissing Blake back. Time seemed to stop entirely as the two girls kissed, Ruby, whimpering a little at Blake's rough hold on her, more than happy to be in the position she was in.

All of a sudden, there was an explosion next to Ruby's left ear, making her pull away with a wince, only to see her sister there, beyond pissed, with a bleeding Cardin on the floor, holding his face.

 **"Now, as much as I want to scrub the image of my little sister being kissed out of my eyes, this fucker tried to hit you while you were...preoccupied. And if there's _anything_ the people of Remnant should learn is that you _don't_ lay a hand on my little sister!"** Yang said, immediately moving to fight Cardin. Cardin, after having gotten to his feet, and because he lacked a weapon, made the mistake of trying to take Yang on in unarmed combat.

Yang's eyes flashed red, a smirk on her face as her hair ignited, a blaze roaring. When he threw a sloppy left hook, she ducked under it landing a couple of rib-breaking hits, before jumping up and kicking him in the face, sending him flying and landing in the dirt ten meters away. Needless to say, he was thoroughly humiliated and beaten.

\------

After Cardin was dragged off to the Infirmary by his Team, Yang and Blake were walking back to their dorm, after Ruby had to go for her special "Leadership" class.

 **"So, you and my lil sis are a thing now, huh?'** Yang said, elbowing Blake playfully. She rolled her eyes.

 **"If by a 'thing', you mean dating, then yes,"** Blake replied.

 **"So, does that mean you're gonna cut out the flirting now?"** Yang asked, hopeful. Blake laughed.

 **"Of course not! Gotta keep the spark alive."** Blake said, giggling. Yang groaned.

 **"Uggghhh why must you torture me so? My life has become sufferinggg"** Yang yelled out dramatically.

 **"You only say that because it involves your little sister dating someone,"** Blake said, chuckling.

 **"She's too young to be dating! Or...at least, that's what I'd _like_ to say, but truth be told, she doesn't need anyone holding her back from any happy moments. Gods knows she's suffered." **Yang said, her smile breaking a bit at the end. Wiping away a stray tear, she turns to her companion. **"You tell anyone what you just saw and I'll break your legs, got it, Belladonna? I've got a reputation to keep."** She said, her cheeky smile back in place.

 **"Yes, yes, I'll let you keep your fragile state a secret,"** Blake responded, rolling her eyes playfully.

 **"Look...Don't you think you both are moving a bit fast? You only met a week ago, and now you're in a relationship."** Yang said as she opened their dorm room, ignoring Weiss in the room. Blake gave her a _very_ unimpressed look.

 **"To be honest, quite frankly Yang, that's none of your business. Since you seem to want to know every little aspect of our relationship, we'd talked about getting together the day _after_ we met, but decided that it'd be too much at once for Ruby." **Blake said, dryly. Yang's eye twitched, getting a bit angry.

 **"I'm just saying that I don't want you to play around with my sister's heart!"** Yang yelled.

 **"I'm not you,"** Blake responded cooly. Yang's eyes turned red at the insinuation.

 **"Are you calling me a slut?"** Yang asked, her voice dangerously quiet and low.

 **"No,"** Blake said, anger slipping into her tone. **"I'm saying the one who has shown that she's playing around with hearts around here is you."**

 **"And why the fuck do you think that I do that, huh?!"** Yang said, full out yelling. Blake's voice turned ice cold.

 **"Yang, we've been at this school for a fucking _week!_ You've been out with three people since then, who you've not even talked to since the night of. Maybe _you_ viewed it as a one night stand, but clearly not everyone did! I saw the messages on your scroll. So if you want to scold anyone on playing around with hearts, look in the goddamn mirror." **Blake finished, pushing past her and leaving the room to wait for Ruby outside her Leadership class. Meanwhile, Yang started to vent to Weiss, before the heiress put her hand up in a gesture to stop.

 **"Yang, do not vent to me. You were in the wrong here. You won't find sympathy in me, I was close to yelling at you about this as well, Blake simply beat me to it, so please, work on your hypocrisy."** Weiss said, turning back to her textbook to continue studying.

\------

As much as Blake didn't want to tell Ruby what went down, keeping secrets from her would only cause trouble.

 **"Uh, hei, Ruby, can I talk to you about something real quick?"** Blake asked the smaller girl after she got out of her class, already having had her bag snatched by Blake to carry. Ruby turned to look at her girlfriend while they were walking back to the dorm room, eyes wide and unassuming.

 **"It's about your sister..."** Blake says, before going into detail explaining what happened.

Needless to say, Ruby was upset. She wasn't angry at her sister, nor did she think her sister said it to be malicious, but she was upset with her. Storming back to the dorm room, Blake only a few steps behind, Ruby opened the dorm room and walked directly up to Yang, who was surprised to see her there, nearly in her face.

 **"Yang...why are you so upset at the thought of me being in a relationship? Don't you want me to be happy?"** Ruby asked, a few tears slipping from her eyes, down her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to scrub my skin clean after writing Cardin's lines, I'm so sorry
> 
> Don't worry, people aren't gonna think Yang's a monster, just an overprotective big sister.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Yang's redemption is here, as well as a little chat between our favorite White and Black team members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fitting kinda A/B/O stuff in here for the Faunus, you'll see.

She made her sister cry.

 _She made her sister_ _cry._

Yang immediately berated herself internally, looking down to avoid her precious little sister's tears.

 **"O-of course I want you to be happy, Rubes! I just...I worry about you, ya know? And yeah...sometimes that means I'm overprotective, okei? I promise, I didn't do it on purpose, I just want you to be safe."** Yang said, pleading for her sister to forgive her. Ruby simply sighed.

 **"Yang...I'm not angry with you. I'm upset that you didn't think you could talk to me about this, I'm upset that you'd take it on Blake, I'm upset that you feel being protective is a bad thing. Just...Promise me one thing?"** Ruby asked, rubbing her eyes on her sleeve.

 **"Anything,"** Yang said so quickly that there could be no room for doubt.

**"If you are worried about something that involves me, just talk to me, alright?"**

**"I promise!"** The blonde brawler said. Ruby smiled widely and hugged Yang to her chest, not seeing the look of jealousy that earned from Blake.

 **"Then everything's forgiven!"** Ruby said, giggling at her sister's dumbfounded expression when she pulled away. Yang's shock ended when she heard a squeal, looking up to see Blake spinning Ruby around in a bridal carry, her sister being the source of the sound. She couldn't help but smile as she stood up. Turning to Blake, she heaved a sigh, not comfortable with having to apologize so much, but knowing it'll go a long way with patching things.

 **"Uh, hei, Blake...For what it's worth, I am sorry I reacted the way I did. So...yeah. Sorry."** Yang said honestly if a bit awkwardly. Blake stopped spinning Ruby around, looking to Yang, giving her a nod.

 **"It's alright. I've had time to cool off. I realize you were saying it out of worry, not anger. And, for what it's worth, I'm sorry it came off as if I were insinuating you were a slut. I don't think of you that way."** Blake said, a relaxed honesty in her eyes. Both girls gave sighs of relief that they'd patched things up. Now Ruby just had to hatch a plan to get Blake and Weiss to make up. While Blake wasn't outright hostile to Weiss, whenever the white-haired girl got close to Ruby, Blake would glare and growl deep in her throat, something that Feline Faunus do when they feel their Mate is threatened. Ruby had looked up what it meant the first time it'd happened.

\------

The next day after classes let out, with Yang knowing her plan, they walked back to their dorm room, Ruby holding hands with both her sister and her girlfriend, Weiss refusing to have anyone hold her hand. Once they got back, Yang crossed the room and sat in front of the windows while Ruby stood back against the door, using her Leader Admin Access to lock the door. Blake was the first to notice something was up when Ruby wasn't by her side as she went to get into her bottom bunk to read.

 **"Ruby? What's up?"** The Panther Faunus asked, suspicious.

 **"You two aren't going anywhere until you talk out your differences,"** Yang said from by the window.

 **"Alright Dolt, Brute, funny joke, now let us out,"** Weiss said. Immediately Blake whirled on her, eyes narrowed.

 **"Seriously? Do you have to insult both my girlfriend and your partner? Whatever stick is up your ass must be rotting, because now you're just being an ass for no reason."** Blake said, angry.

 **" 'No reason'? Being forcibly locked in the dorm room is plenty enough reason to insult them! Especially if they think it'll work!"** Weiss said as she tried to escape from the window, trying to dodge around the blonde bruiser, before being locked in a tight hug, giving her no way to escape. Blake immediately tried to book it past Ruby but was confused when the raven-red head simply moved aside and unlocked the door.

 **"You can leave, run from this, but if you value not only our relationship but the relationship of everyone on this Team, you'll stay,"** Ruby said with a resolute confidence that spoke to how sure she was that Blake was going to stay. Blake sighed and turned around, not about to lose a relationship and her Team over this. When Ruby saw her girlfriend turn back around, she stepped back in front of the door, locking it again. Blake moved toward Weiss, only to cringe when she started yelling.

 **"Oh COME ON, HOW COME SHE GETS TO BE FREE?!"** Weiss screamed. Yang shook her a little bit.

 **"Are you going to try to escape again?"** Yang asked. Weiss sighed, her feet dangling in the air due to the difference in height, before shaking her head. Yang set her down, patting her on the head. **"You've earned your freedom, Princess,"** Yang said, her cheeky smile in full force, only gaining her a glare in return.

 **"I'll ask again, what do you have against the Faunus?"** Blake said.

 **"They're nothing but thieves and killers!"** Weiss said. Blake saw Yang visibly shake in anger.

 **"Who keeps telling you that? Seriously, whoever's telling you that is _lying_." **Blake sincerely emphasized.

 **"Well, it was Father. He's who we heard of the news from, any news at all."** Weiss said, not seeing the issue. Blake clenched her fist.

 **"Of _course_ it was Jaques Schnee. Your dad is a bigot and a fucking awful person. I say this with the utmost concern, please stop listening to him. He's responsible for countless Faunus deaths, especially in those damned dust mines of his. He starves his 'workers' so he can fill his pockets." **Blake said, anger rolling off her very form. Weiss saw how truly upset Blake was and made a decision.

 **"Well...Fine. I apologize for how I treated you so far. I'll...do my own investigating, to see what all you're talking about for myself."** Weiss said a little stiffly, but honestly. Blake gave her a smile, knowing that was a big step.

 **"Thanks. And...I'm sorry I assumed you were just a carbon copy of your father."** Blake said, a bit sheepishly. Weiss simply nodded.

\------

A week later and everything seemed to be much better, Blake and Weiss were friendly, at least as friendly as their opposing personalities allowed them to be, Yang was doing better on not being overprotective of Ruby, and everyone was getting good grades in class, well...that is except one little Rose, who kept falling asleep in class. As a result, she was starting to fail, which gave her a lot of anxiety. Ruby had been documenting her sleepiness in her diary, even writing her concern of its sudden onset. The next day, there was a knock on their dorm door. Thinking it might be Nora or Pyrrha, Ruby skipped to the door, opening it only to find a stern blonde witch.

 **"Oh! Professor Goodwitch, uh, do you need me for something?"** Ruby asked nervously, looking down at her toes. Goodwitch always intimidated her by her sheer presence of authority.

 **"Professor Ozpin would like to see you in his office, with your book, if you would,"** Glynda said, giving the girl a nod before heading on her way. Ruby, now worried she was getting expelled, went back to her bunk where she was reading with Blake, visibly drooping, before grabbing her diary.

 **"Goin somewhere Petal?"** Blake asked, concerned on seeing her girlfriend and teammate so down.

 **"Um...Professor Ozpin asked to see me."** Ruby said. Blake nodded, worried about her little Leader.

The walk to Professor Ozpin's office felt like her final walk through Beacon, and at that thought, she felt tears fall down her cheeks. When she finally reached his door, with a heavy heart, she wiped her tears on her sleeves and then pushed the doors open, walking up to Ozpin.

 **"You asked for me, Professor?"** Ruby asked timidly.

 **"Ah, Miss Rose, please, sit down,"** Ozpin said, his tone friendly. Ruby gulped and sat down across from his desk.

 **"May I see your Diary, miss Rose?"** He asked her. She looked at him, confused.

 **"Wait, so you're not going to expel me?"** She asked, surprised.

 **"Good heavens, no, we try to help our students far before it gets to that point. This lethargy seems to have been quite sudden, as I have notes from all your teachers saying how usually your attention is quite apt in their classes."** Ozpin said, hoping to calm her down. Thankfully, it works, as she put a hand to her chest, taking deep, slow, breaths. Once she's calmed down, she hands him her diary, and sits nervously as he reads it rather quickly.

 **"Aha!"** He says, as he's finishing the sections she wrote. **"That seems to be the issue, apparently a non-key component in your medicine induces lethargy in your body. We'll have that fixed. Just go to the infirmary tomorrow and you'll be given your shot."** Ozpin says gently, handing her diary back. Ruby beams.

 **"Thanks, Professor!"** Ruby happily chirps.

 **"Just remember, Miss Rose, to keep writing in your diary. You never know when it can come in handy like it did today. Every new thing you experience in your 'new' body, understand?"** Ozpin asks, a knowing glint in his eye. After all, you don't get to be the Headmaster of a Huntress Academy without having ears and eyes everywhere.

 **"Of course!"** Ruby says as she skips off, Ozpin waving her farewell.

\------

The next day, seeing as it's the girls' off day, Ruby and Blake are laying in bed, snuggled up, reading together. Specifically, reading the story of Briar Rose. Ruby's eyes squint when they get to the end, where the prince saves her by kissing her awake.

 **"That's...A little creepy. No wonder Mama never read this to me when I was little."** Ruby said, frowning. Blake giggled.

 **"First, that's not the original story for Briar Rose, in fact, it shares very little in resemblance with the original. Second, when you were little? I've seen first hand you pick Fairy Tales you've read a thousand times to read every night, Petal."** Blake says, smiling. Ruby turns the color of her cape.

 **"It's not my fault they're so good! Especially the one about Red Riding Hood defeating the big bad Beowulf who's trying to eat her grandmother!"** Ruby says, smiling widely. **"So, if that story isn't the original, what is?"** She asks.

**"Well, it goes something like this.**

**" _Long ago, there was a young witch, with the power to control plants. She was an innocent soul, never seeking to hurt, only to aid with remedies and antidotes. As a favor to the young witch for her kindness, Oum blessed her with eternal beauty, for she was beautiful inside and out. There were many suitors for her hand in marriage, but she rejected them. Not out of selfishness, but knowing that if she were to start a family, she wouldn't have the capability to help so many as she enjoys. Word of this kind witch spread, and no matter how many times they asked for her name, she simply said 'I am one with the Forest, so I need not a name', so people simply started calling her by the flower she always carried attached to her cloak; a Briar Rose. One day, a sorceress, jealous of Briar Rose, cast a curse on her. For the next time that she should cast magic, those Briar Roses she loved so much would turn against her and anyone who came by, killing people and turning them to stone, while placing young Briar Rose in a coma, unable to help, forced to watch. And so she was frozen, deathly still, for hundreds of years, mourning the loss of the hundreds of dead, statues surrounding her, losing herself to grief. Right at the point that she started begging Oum for a merciful death, to not have to hurt any more people, someone showed up. A young woman, no older than Briar Rose herself, came upon the comatose Rose, and as she approached, Briar Rose felt her heart sink, as she would have to witness another death on this day. Except, that would not be so, as the Roses cleared as the woman walked closer and closer to Briar Rose. The young witch couldn't believe what she was seeing, and yet it still was happening. As the raven-haired woman drew next to Briar Rose, she felt the spell that was binding her in place snap, setting her free. You see, the sorceress who cursed Briar Rose forgot the only thing strong enough to overcome any spell, was True Love. And thus, the two women met, fell in love, got married, and had a family, and that is the end of the Tale of Briar Rose."_**

Blake finished her tale with a deep breath, looking to her side when she heard sniffling, to see Ruby crying.

 **"Ruby, are you okei?! What's wrong?!"** Blake asked her girlfriend, pulling her into her arms.

 **"I-it's just that...it was so sad...but then she was able to find love...it's such an amazing story!"** Ruby said, burying her face into Blake's shoulder. Blake sighed softly, rubbing Ruby's back, tensing up a bit when Ruby buried her face into Blake's neck. She was _not_ going to give in to her urges right now. Blake pulled back, gently tilting her chin up to make Ruby meet her gaze, before slowly leaning and kissing her, gently and with all the love Blake had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know if you thirsty bitches want smut the next chapter.
> 
> Kept it a little shorter than I wanted 'cause I landed at a perfect space that could either result in smut or not and I'd be happy with it, so y'all decide!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT AHEAD!  
> (Tho I'm gonna probs keep in real fluff since it's their first time)  
> (I may not be presenting non-binary people to their most accurate, it's not that Blake doesn't subscribe to either gender, it's just that she doesn't care what she's called (Male, Female, etc.) because she sees herself having attributes of them, so it doesn't bother her. And I use fem pronouns for her because its what she uses in the show.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were-Faunus Mate thingy! You'll see!  
> Warning; features bullshit science

Their kisses remained gentle and sweet for a while, soft and loving. They were unhurried, simply happy with the fact that Yang and Weiss were out on a mission shadowing with Ruby's Papa who was a licensed Hunter, and a Legendary one at that. Ruby wasn't really worried about their safety, more focused on the slow heat that was starting to build in her core. There was a sharp spike of intensity when Blake nipped her lower lip, causing Ruby to gasp, letting Blake slip her slightly rough textured tongue into Ruby's mouth. The moment Blake's tongue came into contact with hers, Ruby felt shivers run down her back, causing her to grab on to Blake's sleeve with a whimper. Immediately, Blake pulled back to see if it was one of pain or pleasure. The heated look in Ruby's eyes told her _exactly_ what kind of whimper it was.

Smirking, Blake nipped the bottom of Ruby's chin lightly, the smaller girl reflexively tilting her chin up, exposing the column of her throat. Immediately, the primal part of Blake's brain took over, demanding her to mark that gorgeous skin, so _everyone_ would know that Ruby is _hers_. With a bit of a growl, Blake latched on, sinking her teeth into the soft flesh deeply, but not enough to break skin. Immediately, Ruby moaned a sound that made her face blush bright red. Before she could pull away to hide her face in embarrassment, Blake started to suck on the raven-red head's throat hard, causing more pressure to condense in the little Rose's core, making her shift her legs together to get _some_ kind of friction. When Blake noticed, she grabbed the smaller girl's thigh to stop her, making her spread her legs enough to not be able to make contact with the other.

 **" _Mine_." **Blake grumbles from the back of her throat. Ruby whimpers, diving forward, needing kisses. She'd had biology class, of course, so she knew the theory behind what was happening to her, but she'd never thought it'd feel like _this_. No _wonder_ guys have trouble thinking of anything other than sex. Ruby, in her haste to kiss her girlfriend, effectively climbed in her lap, making Blake groan in the best kind of torture. Blake was starting to get hazy, so she had to make sure everything is alright and where they're at, no matter how much it physically hurts to be separated from Ruby's mouth.

 **"Ruby, Petal, N-need you to take a deep breath for a second. I need to know if it will be alright I-if we go farther. I don't want to push you, because you deserve to be ready and excited."** Blake said, her words sounding like the most delicious mix of gravel and husk to Ruby's ears. Ruby blinks the tears of intensity out of her eyes, long enough to be able to focus on Blake and talk to her.

 **"P-please, Blakey, I-it's so _hot_ ," **Ruby says, practically begging, making Blake's eyebrow raise.

 **"Oh? And what exactly is so hot that it's making you beg like that?"** The panther Faunus asks. Instead of telling her girlfriend, Ruby decided to show her, grabbing the taller girl's hand and pulling it under her skirt, flat against the damp crotch of her panties. Blake's jaw instantly tenses, making her purr in satisfaction that she made _her_ Omega this _wet_. Trembling, Blake willed her intelligent brain to the surface for as long as she could, her entire body wound tight in a need to pounce.

 **"Ruby. I need you to tell me to stop, to calm down before I snap and have my way with you."** Blake says, knowing she was about to hit the point that she was going to go into a rut from all of her... _frustration_. She lived in a dorm with 3 other women, one of whom was her extremely attractive and adorably bubbly-cute girlfriend, so she didn't exactly have many chances to calm her urges down.

 **"But what if I don't wanna stop?"** Ruby said, looking up at Blake, her eyes rounded, innocent, which only succeeded in sending a pulse straight to her groin.

 **"...I don't exactly have the same...equipment as you, Petal."** Blake said, just a touch nervous. She knew people could be...touchy, on that subject. When Ruby heard what she said, though, she felt a new surge of wetness soak the girl's panties through, seeing her shiver.

 **"Oh? You really seem to like that, huh?"** Blake said, smirking. Ruby whimpered, shifting around a bit. Blake growled happily before pulling Ruby fully onto her lap, gravity causing the smaller girl to grind against something _hard_ beneath her. **"I don't want to do this if you're not one-hundred percent sure, Petal."** The older girl said, teeth grinding so she doesn't lose her composure. By this point, Ruby was too far gone into the haze to want to reply anything other than a yes, but she's been...wanting... Blake for quite a while now, so all this did was thrill something deep within her.

 **"Please, Blakey, need...need you, please!"** Ruby whimpered out, grinding down against Blake more, causing her girlfriend to growl and pin her down to the bed, sending a shiver up Ruby's spine. Leaning down, Blake pressed her nose directly into the soft spot under Ruby's jaw.

 **" _Mine!"_ **Blake growled, making Ruby arch her back. There was a complete lack of movement for a few seconds before Blake rushed to tear Ruby's panties off, as Ruby clawed at Blake's shorts that were doing _nothing_ to hide the monster Blake had in her pants. After they'd managed to get Blake's shorts off, the raven-haired girl ripped them off of her, not nearly patient enough to step away from the heat at Ruby's core to take them off. Ruby arched, grinding her wet slit against Blake's hard, thick shaft. It looked like it would break her in two, and that only made Ruby drool more. When Blake started to grind down into her, Ruby grabbed her ass and pushed, telling her to put more pressure into it.

The sparks that were shooting up Ruby's spine were enough to get the heat in her core to clench and build up more. When she felt something flick against her hand, she instinctively reached out to grab it, grabbing Blake's tail. That was poor timing, however, as Blake had been lining up to sink slowly into Ruby's heat, but due to having her tail grabbed suddenly, shoved her entire nine-inch cock directly into Ruby's dripping pussy. Immediately, Ruby clenched down, cumming around Blake, her body milking Blake for all she had, making the younger girl keen when she didn't get...whatever her brain was saying she desperately _needed_.

Growling, Blake leaned down and bit into Ruby's throat, holding her still as she set a brutal pace, rutting into _her_ Omega like she'd never get the chance again. Blake was in heaven, Ruby was tight, hot, and so _so_ wet for her. Ruby screamed from the added sensation, dragging her nails down Blake's back. Whimpering, she tried to plead, for _what,_ she didn't know.

 **"Please, Kitten, need you! Need it!"** The raven-red haired girl cried out. Blake's thrusts increased in intensity, rutting into her sweet little mate like she was going to be forced to stop any moment. Ruby held Blake close, moaning, nipping at Blake's chin, earning her a short growl, demanding she still herself. Blake was starting to get close, she could feel it in the pit of her stomach, a goal which drove her on ever faster. When she teetered on the edge, her eyes turned to slits, she let go of her bite on Ruby's throat and clamped down on her shoulder, rubbery spines locking her in as she shot load after load inside Ruby, not feeling anything other than pure euphoria when Ruby's teeth sank into her shoulder in return.

\-------

The next time Ruby was conscious, she saw someone that was supposed to be familiar to her, her brain told her. When the tall blonde tried to speak, she couldn't understand what was being said, and that seemed to make them aggressive. There was yelling, and she really didn't like yelling, even though she couldn't understand what was being said. Shaking, she tried to tell them to stop, but all that came out was an animalistic noise. With the cry of a scared animal, she hid behind her Mate.

 _My Mate. My Mate will protect me! Love my mate! Need...need my Mate!_ Ruby thought. When she felt the bed shift beside her, Ruby jumped to hide behind her Mate's back, shaking in fear. When she next took a breath, she smelled something wonderful. Following her nose, she drifted up her Mate's body, finding the source of the mouthwatering smell right at the crook of her Mate's neck, where her mark was. She felt a swell of pride at that mark, lapping at it gently. Suddenly, there was a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back, making her cry out. Within a moment, she saw her Mate pinning a white-haired person to the wall. The delicious smell had made her forget her lust, but the burning, raging fire came back at the sight of _her_ Mate pinning someone to the wall.

Crying out in anguish, Ruby threw herself at her Mate's back, desperate to prove herself better than some person she couldn't even recognize. She didn't know how long she stayed there, trying to press herself into her Mate with all her strength. It could've been seconds, or it could've been _days_ but finally, _finally_ , her Mate turned around and pinned her chest first into something hard, wooden - a dresser, her distant logical brain told her - pressing her _delicious_ gift against her ass.

\------

The next time Blake was conscious, she realized what'd happened. Immediately, her face went simultaneously pale and red. When she tried to sit up, she found she couldn't due to a mix of weight on her chest and the inability in her muscles to move. When she looked down, seeing a tangled mess of red hair. She shifted her hips to check, an-yep. Tied. Well, she was utterly fucked. Turning her head as much as she can, she investigates their dorm room, and shudders at what she sees. The entire room is a mess, chairs splintered, the couch leaning against the wall vertically, a few beds on their sides. The table was split in half, a dresser was indented into the wall, even some confetti on the ground. Blake was _sure_ there was more, but she couldn't tilt her head the right way to see. She knew of only one fucking thing that could cause _this_ kind of a mess.

She'd gone into Rut. A quiet yawn woke her from her frantic thoughts. Ruby shifted, making Blake groan, as she sat up, very naked, rubbing at her eyes. The first thought that entered Blake's head was _she's so adorable early in the mornings_. Her second thought was _why the fuck does she have fox ears?!_ When Ruby's eyes opened, her eyes were still entirely dilated as she started grinding herself onto Blake's cock. All of a sudden, the door burst open, making Ruby's eyes slit, causing the girl to ride Blake aggressively, trying to get as much of her Mate's seed as quickly as possible, lest she be stopped, growling loudly against the challengers.

Blake, being the more (temporarily) sober of the two, recognized what looked to be Ozpin and...an older Ruby??? Standing next to a gruff looking man who was scowling directly at her. The last thing she saw before she went under again was his furious red eyes boring into her very soul.

\------

Ruby sat up, waking up, rubbing at her eyes, yawning. When she opened them, she saw three _very_ unexpected people in her...room? Why was she back home?

 **"Oh, uh, sorry Professor Ozpin, if you're looking for my Diary, it's in under my pillow!"** She said before turning around and reaching under her pillow. When she couldn't find out where it was, she turned back around, panicking. **"Where did it go?! I _know_ I put it there, cause Mama and Papa tell me all the time to put things in the same place I got them from so I could always find them." **Ruby says, starting to go into an anxiety attack, bumping her wrists together anxiously, before she's stopped by a familiar, comforting hand. **"Oh, hei Mama!"** She said, truly noticing her Mama and Papa for the first time. **"What're you doing in my Dorm Room? Also,"** She says, looking around. **"Where are Blake and Weiss and Yang?"** She asks, talking a mile a minute.

 **"Ruby, honey, you're not at your dorm. We've brought you home. What's the last thing you remember?"** Summer asks her daughter. Ruby thinks back, hard, but the last thing she remembers was Blake holding her and kissing her and pushing insid- _nope! NOT thinking about that with Mama and Papa around!_ she told herself, blushing.

 **"Uh, uhm, that's not all that important..."** She said, looking away, embarrassed.

 **"Petal. We need you to tell us."** Qrow said, voice stern but soft.

 **"But...it's embarrassing!"** Ruby whined.

 **"This is for your health, miss Rose. Think of this as saying what you'd write in your diary I asked you keep."** Ozpin said. With a nod and a deep breath, Ruby finds the courage to speak up.

 **"W-well, I was with Blake, in our dorm, cause Yang and Weiss were on a mission,"** Ruby said. Knowing there was more to be said, Summer nudged her daughter a little, verbally.

 **"What else?"** She asked, softly. Ruby hid her face in her hands, blushing, shaking her head. Sighing softly in sympathy, she stood up. **"Boys, would you please head downstairs, I think this needs to be a conversation between just Ruby and me,"** Summer asks. Immediately, Qrow speaks up.

 **"No, I will not, Summer. She's my daughter too, I want to know she's okei!"** The dusty 'ol bird said. Summer steeled her spine, not backing down on this.

 **"Honey, we can talk about it later, but Ruby wouldn't be comfortable saying what she remembers around her father. So, please?"** Summer asks, looking into her favorite pair of red eyes. With a sigh, Qrow runs a hand down his face and nods, gesturing Ozpin to walk out with him.

 **"C'mon, Oz, let's give the ladies some privacy."** Oz simply follows with a nod to the girls. Once the door clicks shut, Summer turns back to her daughter.

 **"Now, will you tell me what you last remember, please?"** Summer asked, giving her biggest puppy-dog eyes, making Ruby giggle a little.

 **"Well, um... Blake, my girlfriend, and I...were being um... we were...making love....and then I remember slight little flashes of memory that I can't make sense of, and then waking up here..."** Ruby said, burying her face in her pillow, not being willing to see her Mama's reaction. They were startled when a loud slam was heard somewhere throughout the house. With a deep breath, Summer followed her last question up with another one.

 **"I hate to ask this, but did Blake...force you, in any way? Make you feel like it was necessary in order for her to love you?"** Summer asked. Immediately, Ruby sat up, shaking her head and hands in front of her.

 **"Nonononono, Blake never pushed me or made me uncomfortable! She's...honestly, she's perfect Mama. She's so sweet, and she makes me really happy!"** Ruby chittered happily. Nodding, Summer stood up. When she heard a distinctive click, one she'd heard for decades at her side now, she rushed down the stairs in a flurry of white rose petals, not even realizing her daughter was following with her own red rose petals. When Summer got down there, Qrow was pointing Harbinger at the small female Faunus's neck, his red eyes glaring into her amber ones. In the second and a half it took for Ruby to arrive after her mother, she saw Summer charging at Qrow to disarm him, while she decided she was going to defend her Mate. She'd just made it when a loud, authoritative male voice boomed through the air.

 **"STOP FIGHTING YOU IDIOTS!"** Turning to the sound of the voice, she saw a man and a woman sitting on their couch. The woman looked a _lot_ like Blake. With a blink, Ruby turned to Blake.

 **"Um...Blake? When did your sister and Dad get here?"** She asked her girlfriend. Ruby felt an innate _wrongness_ in calling Blake her girlfriend like it didn't fully encompass exactly how she felt about her.

 **"Oh, I like her already!"** The woman said. **"But no, I'm not her sister, I'm Blake's mother, Kali."** The woman - Kali, Ruby corrected - said, giving a little bow. When she remembered what'd happened when she'd made it downstairs, she turned to Qrow, angry and worried.

 **"And Papa! What're you doing threatening Blake?"** Ruby nearly yells, emotions haywire. Instead of her Papa answering, though, it was another voice.

 **"Ruby, is it...? Please don't be too harsh on your father. In his eyes he was defending you, his only daughter. While I agree that pulling a weapon on a _child_ is too much, I can understand his position. My name is Ghira, and like you guessed, I'm Blake's father. Everyone here has been through alot today, none less than you two girls, so let's just all sit down and talk, okei?" **The tall, slightly hairy man said, gently. Ruby simply nodded, following Blake to the couch, sitting in her lap, burying her face into Blake's neck, making her feel a _lot_ better. Out of the corner of her eye, she finally got a view of the entire room. Her Mama, her Papa, Professor Ozpin, Yang, Tai, Raven, Kali and Ghira all sat in various places in the small house, looking at her and Blake.

 **"Ruby, as I'm sure you haven't noticed it yet, I'd like to show you something,"** Ghira said, gently handing the younger girl a hand mirror.

 **"Uhm, mister Blake's dad, no offense, but I kinda know I have bedhead after...all that."** She said, confused. Ghira simply chuckled and motioned to her.

 **"Please, this isn't about that."** When she turned the mirror around, Ruby saw something that shocked her. Her eyes were slitted, and she had _fox_ _ears_ on the top of her head.

 **"W-what?! When did I get these?! I know I didn't have these yesterday!"** Ruby said, whimpering. Blake rubbed her back gently.

 **"A-actually, Ruby, apparently, it's been eight days since we were last... lucid,"** Blake said, blushing deeply. Ruby simply sat in shock at that.

 **"Um...okei, lots of questions. Like... why? And why do I have cute foxy ears? and why does Blake smell _so_ good?" **She said in a rush, before blushing and hiding her face in Blake's shoulder again. **"O-oops."** She said. Kali simply laughed, putting her hand on the smaller girl's comfortingly.

 **"No no, it's alright. So...this is an important conversation for us to have, even if it's embarrassing, so would you please stop hiding?"** Kali asked sweetly, not wanting to spook the newly-made Faunus girl. It took a minute, and a couple more words of encouragement, but eventually Ruby left her warm haven.

 **"D-do I have to move?"** She asked, indicating Blake's laugh. Kali shook her head.

 **"Right now you need the contact, don't you?"** A nod. **"That's plenty fine. I just wanted you to not hide so you could here what we were saying and so you could ask questions, alright?"** She said, her motherly tone never leaving. Ruby nodded again, shaking less. **"To answer the most important question, you have 'cute foxy ears' because you've...' become' a Faunus. It is a ... a rather rare phenomenon, in which case a Human and a Faunus mate, and during the Mating Ceremony, a recessive gene is unlocked in the Human, bringing out Faunus characteristics."** Kali said, a light pink dusting even her cheeks. Ruby tilted her head.

 **"You keep mention this 'Mating' thing, what is it?"** Ruby asked.

 **"Well... It is...akin to a marriage ceremony. Two Faunus, who love each other to such extremes that they want to live the rest of their lives together, mark each other as their Mate. It functions a little differently, however. Mates are biologically driven to protect one another, as well as ...to procreate. Mates are far more likely to conceive when trying to procreate with one another, along with hormones making them physically need to attempt procreation once a month, for about a week."** Ghira said, assisting his wife. Tai spoke up next.

 **"Well, Rubes, at least you didn't mark one another, right?"** He said, smiling. Ruby reached up to her shoulder, rubbing over a single area over and over, unconcsiously.

 **"What does that kind of mark look like?"** Summer asked. Kali sighed, reaching over and gently pulled on Ruby's sleep shirt, revealing the bite mark on her shoulder. The smile immediately dropped off his face as Tai saw.

 **"Like this, Miss Rose,"** Ghira said, face pale.

 **"Is there any way to remove it?"** Raven spoke up, having been characteristically quiet up to this point. Kali shook her head.

 **"No. Even if you tried, Mating creates a biological change in both of their bodies. It signifies they're unavailable to other Faunus, by smell. That's why you think Blake smells so nice, Ruby."** Kali said. Qrow huffed.

 **"Great. So you're saying my daughter is not _married_? Any other bad news?" **He asked, sarcastically.

 **"Actually..."** Kali said, trailing off.

 **"Oh _great!_ " **Qrow said, standing up and pacing.

 **"Seeing as the mark is roughly a week old...There's no logical chance that Ruby _isn't_ pregnant." **Ghira said, earning gasps and cries of outrage from the group. Ruby, expecting to feel horrified, was instead happy, elated even. She looked to Blake, who wore a _proud_ smile on her face.

 **"You hear that, Kitten! We're gonna be Mamas!"** She said, bouncing excitedly.

 **"I'm so proud of you, Petal,"** Blake said in response, gazing lovingly into her Mate's eyes.

 **"OH FUCKING COME ON! First, my daughter gets married, then you get her pregnant, and THEN YOU STEAL MY NICKNAME FOR HER?! ALL ON THE SAME DAMN DAY?!"** Qrow yelled out, stomping out. He acted angry, but Summer knew the truth; He was upset and scared. He didn't want his daughter to grow up so fast. Raven spoke up again.

 **"Unlike my dumbass brother, I'll actually be calm about my questions. Isn't there any way to terminate the pregnancy?"** She asked. The moment the words left her mouth, Ruby cried out in fear, turning away from Raven, hiding her stomach against Blake, while Blake growled aggressively, hair standing on end and claws extending. Kali sighs, pointing to the girls.

 **"No. Even if there was something strong enough to...ya know...a Mated Faunus's pregnancy, neither of them would let you get near them with something like that. A biological imperative, to keep the Faunus alive, to keep the Race going."** Kali explained calmly. Raven stood up angrily.

 **"Well fuck!"** She said, stomping out. Summer easily saw Qrow in his older sister, they really were siblings, no matter how different they may act at times. Standing up, she went to go find her husband and sister-in-law.


End file.
